nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderzords
The Thunderzords were the second set of zords used by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers that acted as the successors to the Dinozords. As opposed to the prehistoric animal designs of the Dinozords, the Thunderzords were based on mythical animals and they possessed the power of thunder. After Lord Zedd arrived on Earth and used his monster, Pirantishead, to bring down the Dinozords, Zordon and Alpha 5 managed to salvage them to serve as the bases of the more powerful Thunderzords. However they were destroyed after Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa's brother, came to Earth and lead an attack with a group of monsters. In Power Rangers Zeo, Billy mentioned recycling old zords for the creation of the Zeozords so he might have used the remains of the Thunderzords. Contents show Red Dragon ThunderzordEdit The Red Dragon ThunderzordAdded by MajinAbura The Red Dragon Thunderzord in Warrior ModeAdded by MajinAburaThe Red Dragon Thunderzord was the zord of the Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, and later his successor, Rocky DeSantos. It was created from the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and was the first zord to have an alternate Warrior Mode, where it could fight with its fists or its staff. In its Dragon Mode, it could breath fire and attack with its claws and like the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, it could fight monsters on its own. The Red Dragon Thunderzord could also spin its wrists extremely fast to use its staff like a helicopter blade and could ride the Tigerzord in Tiger mode. Its Warrior Mode served as the base of the Thunder Megazord with the other Thunderzords combining with it like armor. Griffin ThunderzordEdit The Griffin ThunderzordAdded by MajinAburaThe Griffin Thunderzord was the zord of the Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan and later her successor, Aisha Campbell. It was created from the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord and was capable of firing fireballs at it enemies. It formed the left leg of the Thunder Megazord. Unicorn ThunderzordEdit The Unicorn ThunderzordAdded by MajinAburaThe Unicorn Thunderzord was the zord of the Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston and was created from the Triceratops Dinozord. It had the ability to launch boulders at its enemies and formed the right leg of the Thunder Megazord. Firebird ThunderzordEdit The Firebird ThunderzordAdded by MajinAburaThe Firebird Thunderzord was the zord of the Pink Ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart and was created from the Pterodactyl Dinozord. It could create an energy tornado and formed skirt armor for the Thunder Megazord. Lion ThunderzordEdit The Lion ThunderzordAdded by MajinAburaThe Lion Thunderzord was the zord of the Black Ranger, Zack Taylor and later his successor, Adam Park. It was created from the Mastodon Dinozord and had strong armor and defense. It would form the torso armor, helmet, and arms for the Thunder Megazord. TigerzordEdit The TigerzordAdded by MajinAbura Tigerzord Warrior ModeAdded by MajinAburaThe Tigerzord was the zord of the White Ranger, Tommy Oliver, and was given to Tommy after he became the White Ranger. It was summoned by his talking sword, Saba, and like the Red Dragon Thunderzord, had a warrior mode it could transform into. In Tiger Mode, it could move very fast and emit a powerful sonic blast. In Warrior Mode, the Tigerzord could fight with a sword and emit powerful energy fireballs from the tiger head on its chest and would often follow the White Ranger's motions. It could also combine with the Lion, Firebird, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunderzords to form the MegaTigerzord. Tor the ShuttlezordEdit Tor the ShuttlezordAdded by MajinAbura Tor in Warrior ModeAdded by MajinAburaTor the Shuttlezord was the Carrier Zord that replaced Titanus and was created when Zordon combined a green crystal with a turtle. It helped the rangers to find the Sword of Light and could also transform between Shuttle Mode and Warrior Mode. In Shuttle Mode, Tor could carry the Tigerzord on its shell and the Thunderzord Assault Team on its back in the combination known as the Thunder Ultrazord, where it would leap into the air to land on an enemy and crush them. In Warrior Mode, Tor could fire missiles from its fingers and open its chest to let it the Red Dragon Thunderzord so as to re-energize it. It currently lies somewhere dormant on Earth. Thunderzord Assault TeamEdit The Thunderzord Assault TeamAdded by MajinAburaThe Thunderzord Assault Team was a combination that the Rangers could use besides the Thunder Megazord and was somewhat like the Megazord Tank Mode that the Dinozords would form before the Megazord's Warrior Mode. The Lion, Pterodactyl, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunderzords would form a flying chariot that the Red Dragon Thunderzord in Warrior Mode could ride. Thunder MegazordEdit The Thunder MegazordAdded by MajinAburaThe Thunder Megazord was the combined form of the five Thunderzords. Though slower and heavier than its predecessor, it was more powerful and resilient, much more capable of resisting attempts to control it. The Thunder Megazord's primary weapon was the Thunder Saber, which it kept in a scabbard at its waist. One of the attack it had was a cloud of smoke it could fire from the green window on its chest that could damage its enemies. Mega TigerzordEdit The MegaTigerzordAdded by MajinAburaThe Mega Tigerzord was the combined form of all the basic Thunderzords, except for the Red Dragon Thunderzord, and the Tigerzord. The Unicorn formed the right leg, the Griffin formed the left leg, the Lion formed the shoulders and back, and the Firebird formed a claw on its right arm. The Mega Tigerzord was slower and more powerful than the Thunder Megazord, similar to the Dragonzord Battle Mode. Its finishing attack was launching the Firebird Thunderzord at the target after igniting it with the White Tiger Thunderbolt. TriviaEditIn the Thunder Megazord, the Thunderzords would each form roughly the same part that their Dinozord predecessors would form on the Megazord. The Red Dragon would form the base and head, similarly to how the Tyrannosaurus would form the torso and head. The Unicorn and Griffin would form the legs, same as the Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger. The Lion would form armor on the arms similarly to how the Mastodon would form the arms. The Firebird would form skirt armor similarly to how the Pterodactyl would form the chest plate. Category:Protagonists Category:Forgotten Lot